


Caring

by Starbuckslovers89



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hospital, Love, Paralysis, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuckslovers89/pseuds/Starbuckslovers89
Summary: Multiple Grammy award winning piano virtuoso Taylor Swift is shot in the back, by a stranger after what would have been her biggest concert yet. Thinking she has lost everything her life held dear, she is placed in the care of a particular nurse.





	1. Chapter 1

Hitting the last of the ivory keys with her slender and well-trained fingers, she finished the concerto she had conducted many years ago. 

Sitting back, her hands resting on her lap she received the applause meant for her. Smirking when it all suddenly died down as her hands went back to the keys.

Hitting the first few notes she received chuckles from the audience as the well-known tune of Happy Birthday filled the concert hall. 

Taking the microphone lying next to her on the piano bench. she grabbed it. Placing it on its stand on the piano.

Her face moving towards it, lips almost touching the device, opening her mouth the hall was filled with her serene, angelic voice.

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mr. president. Happy birthday to you.' She sang finishing the song. Receiving, again applause yet this time leaving the stage.

Many hours after the performance, having spoken with the president and his entourage and having been with her family she decided she would call it a night. 

Kissing her parents and hugging her brother goodbye, she wrapped herself in her white woolen coat and made her way out of the concert hall.

Walking out of Carnegie hall into the silent and cold New York City streets, she shivered from the cold November breeze blowing through her coat as she walked towards the subway station.

Reaching the station she heard a loud pang and before she knew it she fell to the ground. Seconds later everything went black, making her lie unconscious in a pool of her own blood, her blond hair drenched in it. 

~~~~~

Days past but she wouldn't wake up, her mother sitting beside her bed, holding her hand while she prayed her daughter would come back to her.

The doctors said she would never walk again, that there was no chance she would regain feeling and control over her legs again.

Another day had come and still she had given no sign of waking up. Her mother, who was still beside her, rested her head on her daughter's bed, holding her hand. She screamed when she felt a weak squeeze in her hand.

'Taylor.' She cried.

'Mom...' Taylor whimpered, squeezing her mother's hand again.

'Oh Taylor. You're awake, you're alive.' Andrea sobbed.

'What happened? Where am I?' Taylor questioned confused.

'You were shot in the back when walking to the subway, you were found by strangers. You are in the hospital and you are okay, you are safe.' Andrea continued.

Taylor rested her head in the pillows, looking around the room. Everything was white and dull.

Suddenly a large group of men and women dressed in white coats came walking in.

'Miss Swift, It's good to see you are awake.' One of the women said.

'I'm sorry but who are you?' Taylor questioned tiredly.

'I'm doctor Preston. This is the team who worked on you when you were brought to us.' She said, gesturing to all the men and women.

'Okay.' Taylor muttered, not really knowing why they all had to be there with her in the room.

'Do you remember what happened?'

'I don't. When can I go home?' Taylor nervously asked.

'Soon, I would like to let you know a few things.' The doctor said sitting down on the bed, close to Taylor's leg.

'Why didn't I feel that?' Taylor shrieked, tears escaping from her eyes.

The doctor signaled for her staff to leave while she took the musician's hands in hers.

'Taylor. The bullet went through your second and third vertebrae in the lumbar region of your spine. Your spine was split in two. I'm so sorry to tell you but you lost all your sensitivity and motor skills from the navel down.' She said, squeezing the blonde's hands in a comforting manner.

'When can I go home?' Taylor asked again, big fat tears streaming down her face.

'If the last test results get back and they are good, I will discharge you tomorrow.' Doctor Preston said.

'There is one more thing I have to tell you.' She continued.

'Due to your condition, you are obliged to request home care and your mother already arranged for someone to take care of you.' 

'You mean for someone to wipe my ass and dress me, treat me like a child.' Taylor growled, angrily wiping her tears away.

'Sweetie I can't stay with you. I know you love your place and your freedom and I couldn't bear seeing you end up in a nursing home.' Andrea said, taking her daughter's hand in hers.

'Okay.' Taylor sighed. 'But if I don't like her she's gone, you hear me.' Taylor pointed with her free hand to her mother, who just nodded with a smile on her face. She couldn't care for anything right now just seeing her daughter alive was the most important thing.

~~~~~

The next day when the sun was already setting, a bus arrived in front of the large Tribeca apartment building, which held a penthouse owned by the musician.

'Come on my dear, don't be ridiculous.' Andrea scolded, standing at the back of the bus waiting for her daughter to get out.

'I'm not being ridiculous, I look ridiculous.' Taylor grunted back, pushing herself and her wheelchair down the shallow ramp.

With her legs tightly put together and covered with a blanket to protect her with tights covered legs against the cold, not that she needed it the cold didn't bother her anyway and her feet donning in 4 inch heels. She rolled over to the entrance of the building.

Pushing herself up the steep ramp was a struggle and she could feel her arms almost giving out. Without any help though she reached the door and opened it, smiling proudly as she rolled herself inside.

'So who is this nurse who's going to stay with me?' Taylor questioned her mother who was standing next to her in the elevator.

'You'll see, she called me telling me she already made dinner for you.' Her mother smiled.

'She's already in the apartment?' Taylor questioned surprised.

'Of course she is, she had to get settled.' Andrea spoke.

'After you.' She continued, seeing the elevator doors had opened.

Taylor nodded moving forward to her door. Fumbling with her keys, she nervously stuck them in and opened the door.

Moving inside the hallway she was surrounded by the savory smell of tomatoes and Italian spices. 

'We are home!' Andrea shouted through the house.

'I'm in the kitchen.' A gentle voice spoke.

'Come dear.' Andrea said, gesturing for Taylor to follow her.

As Taylor turned around to follow her mother a soft meow came from the stairs interrupting her.

'Hey Mere.' Taylor cooed, rolling to the stairs and picking up the feline.

'I've missed you.' She cooed, stroking the cat's fur, getting an appreciative purr as a response.

'Taylor dear you coming.' She heard her mother shout from the kitchen.

'Yes, sorry.' Taylor apologized, setting Meredith on her lap and pushing herself to the kitchen.

Upon entering she was blown away by the figure standing at the stove.

The girl standing at the stove was exceptionally beautiful, her blonde hair was put up in a messy bun and her green eyes sparking as she talked animatedly to Taylor's mother, dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and white ripped skinny jeans. 

'Taylor, this is Karlie.' Andrea spoke seeing her daughter sitting at the archway of the kitchen.

'Karlie, this is my daughter Taylor.' Andrea continued.

Karlie's head turned to the way where the musician was sitting her face holding a big, warm sunshiny smile.

'It is lovely to meet you Taylor, I'm Karlie.' Karlie spoke genuinely, advancing towards the musician her hand already sticking out.

'Taylor.' Taylor mumbled, shocked by the girl's height. Nonetheless shaking her hand. 

'You should be a model. Gosh you are beautiful.' Taylor rambled, getting an airy laugh as a response.

'I get that a lot actually, but it's not where my heart is.' Karlie chuckled, squatting down placing her hands on Taylor's blanketed knees, who of course didn't notice.

'It smells wonderful in here Karlie.' Andrea complemented. 

'Well thank you, Mrs. Swift would you like to join us?' Karlie asked, smiling at Taylor.

'I would love to and please call me Andrea.' Andrea answered.

'I need to go to the restroom, I'll be back.' Andrea smiled seeing her daughter and Karlie bond rather smoothly.

'Who's this?' Karlie smiled, taking Meredith out of Taylor's lap and pressing her against her chest.

'That's Meredith, doctor Meredith Grey to be precise and she doesn't like humans.' Taylor said.

'Her name is amazing and it looks like she likes me, don't you? You pretty kitty.' Karlie cooed, stroking the cat's fur, getting a purr as a response as well.

'She does.' Taylor smiled, seeing the young nurse cuddling with the feline.

'I don't know where her sister is though.' Taylor said, looking around in search for the off-white furred kitten.

'I've seen Olivia, she was very welcoming when I settled in the guest room.' Karlie hummed, dancing around the kitchen with Meredith in her arms.

'Oh my God. She wasn't, was she?' Taylor mumbled embarrassed covering her face with her hands.

'Yeah she was with all fours, spread eagle. Snoring even.' Karlie giggled.

'This is so embarrassing, as her owner I'm truly sorry.' Taylor chuckled.

'It's okay, at least they like me. I had this old man as a client once, who had a dog, who wasn't that nice.' Karlie said, releasing Meredith from her hold, who then scurried some place else.

'So what's for dinner?' Andrea asked walking into the kitchen.

'If you go to the dinning room you'll find out.' Karlie grinned.

'Are you hungry sweetheart?' Andrea asked.

'Not really.' Taylor whispered, looking at her hands that were lying in her lap.

'Are you certain darling? It will get cold.' Andrea asked again.

'No thank you.' Taylor said, still looking down.

'We talked about this sweetheart, you have to eat.' Andrea tried again.

'If she isn't hungry now, she doesn't have to eat. She can always later, I'll heat it up.' Karlie said, placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder squeezing it reassuringly.

Andrea looked at Taylor who nodded, trying to reassure her mother that she indeed was going to eat later. 

'Okay.' Andrea agreed, walking towards the dinning room.

'Thank you.' Taylor sighed, pushing herself forward.

'Not a problem at all.' Karlie shrugged, following Taylor into the dinning room.

Luckily for Taylor dinner flew by, her mother made sure Karlie was up to date on every little detail about Taylor's health before putting her dishes in the sink and kissing her daughter goodbye. Promising her she would stay over the next weekend.

Sitting in her wheelchair at her dinning table alone, while Karlie let her mother out. She realized how much her life had changed in a couple of weeks.

'You must be happy she's gone.' Karlie spoke, entering the dinning room.

'Yeah.' Taylor mumbled, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

'Do you want to eat something?' Karlie asked, when hearing Taylor's stomach churn.

'Yes please.' Taylor responded, looking up at the blonde nurse.

'Be right back.' Karlie said, walking to the kitchen and returning with a steaming hot bowl of spaghetti Bolognese. 

'Here you go.' Karlie said, setting the bowl down and handing Taylor her cutlery.

'Thank you.' Taylor smiled, taking the fork and spoon and spinning the noodles on her fork.

'This is delicious.' Taylor hummed in content, taking another spoonful.

'I'm glad you like it.' Karlie smiled, taking Taylor's hand in hers stopping her from eating another spoonful.

'I'm really sorry for what happened to you.' Karlie said sadly, squeezing Taylor's hand.

'At least I gave me the chance to meet you.' Taylor smiled, a lone tear streaming down her face.

'It's going to be okay, it will be tough though and you'll scream at me telling me to leave you alone, but I'll not. You're a stuck with me Swift. I promise you that.' Karlie said, smiling back.

'Thank you.' Taylor sniffled, continuing to eat her supper.

'Are you done?' Karlie asked, looking at the now empty bowl.

'Yes it was delicious, thank you.' Taylor smiled softly.

'What do you want to do? Watch TV? Shower or bathe? Go to bed?' Karlie suggested.

'I want to show you something.' Taylor grinned, turning away from Karlie and pushing herself into the living room.

'What do you want to show me?' Karlie asked, following her client and stopping as she saw Taylor sitting next to a massive record collection.

'Choose.' Taylor said.

'Okay.' Karlie nodded, walking towards the case holding them, her long fingers skimming through them.

'They are all classical.' Karlie noted in surprise, seeing Taylor smile awkwardly.

'Don't get me wrong I love classic music, it's refreshing.' Karlie stuttered nervously, averting her gaze from the musician.

'It's okay Karlie. Just pick something that looks appealing to you.' Taylor shrugged.

Karlie looked down the case seeing a record sticking out, bending down she curiously picked it up. Reading the cover with a small smile.

'Which did you pick?' Taylor asked excitedly.

'Swan Lake, Tchaikovsky.' Karlie smiled, turning the cover around showing it to Taylor.

'I haven't listened to that one in a very long time. Would you mind putting it on for me.' Taylor asked.

'I would love to.' Karlie smiled, walking to the record player in the far end corner and putting it on.

Walking back she saw Taylor struggling to get out of her chair and onto the couch.

'Easy Tay, here let me help you.' Karlie offered, removing the blanket and unclasping the belt keeping Taylor in her chair.

'Wow those are nice heels.' Karlie noted, seeing the 4-inch Louboutin's donning her feet.

'A little unconventional for someone in a wheelchair I must say.' Karlie teased, easily lifting Taylor out of her chair and gently setting her on the couch.

'Says the nurse not wearing the oh so conventional nurse scrubs.' Taylor shot back, patting the spot next to her for Karlie to sit.

'Oh you get ready, tomorrow you'll see me in my nursiest nurses outfit.' Karlie smirked, sitting down.

'That's not even a word and I like what you wear.' Taylor giggled.

'Thank you.' Karlie smiled.

The music started to play, making both girls sit back and listen intently.

'This is the first scene, the most famous part of the whole play and after that comes a part called Valse and after that Dance of the little swans, which I personally find the most beautiful part.' Taylor noted, hearing the slight shift in the music signaling the start of the second scene.

'It's absolutely magical, it reminds me of my first recital when I was younger.' Karlie said softly.

'You were a ballet dancer?' Taylor asked.

'Only when I was a child, I was all right I guess. Not good enough for Julliard though.' Karlie sighed.

'I'm sorry.' Taylor apologized.

'You don't have to apologize Taylor, I told you before. It's not where my heart is. That is hear, taking care of you.' Karlie whispered.

They continued listening to the piece. Taylor continued to explain little bits of the piece's structure and tone all while Karlie listened with tremendous fascination.

When the music stopped playing, Karlie sat up. Rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep forming in them.

'Do I need to go to bed?' Taylor questioned in a soft voice.

'Only if you want to, just because I'm tired doesn't mean you don't get to decide when you go to bed.' Karlie simply said.

'But I want to.' Taylor yawned.

'Okay, do you need to use the toilet?' Karlie asked, standing up and already lifting Taylor from the couch. Placing her in her chair.

'I think so.' Taylor said.

'Why do you think so?' Karlie asked, putting the belt around Taylor's hips and fastening it.

'I feel this pressure, like just above my belly button.' Taylor tried explaining.

'Yeah you need to go.' Karlie said following Taylor, who was already rolling towards the bathroom situated downstairs.

'Okay. So call for me when you are done.' Karlie said, leaving the bathroom for Taylor to have some privacy.

'This is ridiculous, twenty-six years of age and can't go to the bathroom herself.' Taylor muttered after she had finished.

'Karlie.' She called embarrassed.

'Can I come in?' She heard the nurse ask from the other side of the door.

'Yeah all clear.' Taylor mumbled, waiting for Karlie to enter and retrieve her.

~~~~~

'I keep my pajama's in the second drawer to the left.' Taylor explained to Karlie sitting on the edge of her queen-sized bed.

'Okay.' She heard Karlie respond from her walk in closet.

Suddenly her legs started to shake rapidly, making Taylor fall back on the bed in fear. Screaming for help.

'Karlie!' Taylor sobbed.

'Taylor, what's going on?' Karlie questioned, hurriedly walking towards the bed.

'My legs, why are they shaking?' Taylor asked, wiping her tears away.

Karlie looked at the musician's legs seeing that they were indeed shaking. She sat in front of Taylor's legs, placing her hands on them. Trying to keep them together.

'Karlie. What's going on?' Taylor questioned panicking.

'It's just a muscle spasm. We have to wait it out.' Karlie said, continuing to keep Taylor's legs together.

After a few minutes, the shaking had stopped. Making Taylor sigh in relief and exhaustion.

'You okay?' Karlie asked, repositioning herself from the ground onto the bed.

'I think so.' Taylor yawned.

'Lets get you changed.' Karlie said, carefully lifting Taylor's legs, taking of her shoes and neatly putting them away. 

Continuing with the undressing she gently started to take Taylor's tights off when she heard a small sob escape from the musician.

'Are you okay Taylor?' Karlie gently asked, stopping her actions immediately.

'I'm a 26 year old, independent woman, who is getting undressed by someone else than herself, because she was shot in the back and can't move her stupid damn legs. It is just so degrading.' Taylor sobbed frustrated.

'It's okay Taylor; we can do this as slowly as you want. I only have to take off your tights and change your underwear; then you can take off your dress and bra by yourself.' Karlie reassured her.

'Do you have everything here?' Taylor questioned.

'Pajama's, socks and underwear.' Karlie affirmed her.

'Okay.' Taylor nodded, resting her head back and squeezing her eyes shut.

Karlie worked as swiftly as she could and within 2 minutes, she left Taylor sitting on the bed alone, giving her time to dress herself.

'Karlie.' Taylor called, sitting with her already buttoned pajama top on the bed.

'Yes Tay?' Karlie called walking into the bedroom, with a bottle of water and a small cup filled with a variation of pills.

'Could you help me with my pants, I can't get them higher than this.' Taylor blushed, looking at the blue striped flannel pajama pants resting on her mid thighs.

'Sure.' Karlie said, setting everything down and helping Taylor.

'Tomorrow I'll show how to put on pants by yourself.' Karlie said, smiling when she saw Taylor nod her head like a greedy child.

Karlie lastly put a pair of thick socks on Taylor's feet.

'Now you have to take these.' Karlie said handing her the cup filled with pills and a bottle of water.

'What are those?' Taylor asked, looking at the pills.

'Vitamins B12, D, and E. Calcium tablets, blood thinners and a sleeping pill.' Karlie explained, handing the water as well.

'Why so much?'

'Well I don't want you to become anemic, get osteoporosis or get an embolism. And I want for you to have a good night of sleep.' Karlie said, watching Taylor take her medication and after that tucking her in

'Do you need anything else?' Karlie asked after having tucked Taylor in.

'No thank you.' Taylor yawned, getting comfortable under her comforter.

'I'll be in the next room, if there is anything you need just page me with this.' Karlie said handing her a remote.

'Just push the red button if you need me. Goodnight.' Karlie smiled, tucking a stray of Taylor's hair behind her ear.

'Goodnight.' Taylor yawned, watching Karlie turn off the lights and silently walking out of the room.

Feeling the effects of the sleeping pill start to weigh harder on Taylor's consciousness, she slowly gave in. Letting sleep overtake her.

~~~~~

Around 3 am Karlie jolted awake from loud screams coming from the room next to her.

'Taylor!' Karlie shouted, jumping out of bed.

Running into her client's bedroom she saw the bed empty and the wheelchair gone.

'Taylor.' Karlie called through the room.

'Karlie.' She heard a weak whimper coming from the adjoined bathroom.

Hurrying into the bedroom, she saw Taylor lying on the floor, her wheelchair toppled over and her pajama pants and panties pooling at her feet.

'What happened?' Karlie asked gently, covering Taylor's private parts with a towel, kneeling down next to the musician.

'I wanted to use the toilet, I thought I could do it alone, but when I wanted to sit down I lost my grip and fell.' Taylor sobbed.

'It's okay Taylor. Lets get you to bed okay.' Karlie said softly.

'No everything is not okay. I can't move my legs. I'm twenty-six years old and can't move my fucking legs. I don't deserve this, I deserve to be happy, and I deserve a life. This isn't my life. Please leave me alone. Please let me die, God please let me die!' Taylor wailed.

'Come on Taylor. You're not thinking rationally right now.' Karlie tried, putting her clothing back on and carrying her to her bed.

'Let me die, please. I can't live like this. Please let me die.' Taylor continued to cry.

Karlie looked at the crying girl with sad eyes, seeing that Taylor wasn't going to calm down any time soon. She decided to use the only option she had left. The option she dreaded the most using on clients. She decided to sedate her.

Carefully keeping an eye on Taylor while filling a syringe, she got the medicine ready and walked back to the bed.

'Taylor, everything's going to be okay. I'm giving you something to relax.' Karlie cooed, already having set the syringe in Taylor's leg and administering the sedative.

'Please let me die...' Taylor whimpered, her eyes slowly closing as she lost consciousness.

'Never.' Karlie whispered, blinking away her tears while stroking the blonde's hair.

~~~~~

Weeks went by. November turned in December. After the incident, Taylor started to deteriorate as time passed. It started when she refused to get dressed, sitting in her pajamas all day. After that she refused to eat, drink and take her medicine, which gave Karlie no other choice then to insert a feeding tube. 

Karlie had tried to her best to get Taylor in good spirits. She played almost every record stored in the large case, hoping Taylor would talk about the structure or the nuance in tone, like she did on the first night. But she never did.

There had been a time where Karlie wanted to give up and resign. It had been when she had taken Taylor into her music room. Setting her close to the piano she asked if Taylor would be interested in spending some time on her passion. Instead Taylor threw one of her Grammy's resting on the shelve nearby at Karlie's head. But she didn't resign. She stayed, like she had promised Taylor.

Now on the 12th of December a day before the musician's twenty-seventh birthday. Taylor was sitting in her living room, slumped in her wheelchair, her face pale and eyes resting deep in their sockets. 

Starring out of the window into the New York streets. It had been surprisingly warm for this time of the year and a watery sunshine was shining through the clouds.

'Taylor.' Karlie said standing at the entrance of the living room.

'Go away Karlie.' Taylor mumbled.

'I'm not going anywhere, you are stuck with me remember?' Karlie said.

'Just leave me alone.' Taylor groaned, pushing herself from the window into the den. 

'Karlie, let go of me.' Taylor yelled as she felt resistance from behind, Karlie had taken a hold of the musician's wheelchair and was being wheeled back into the living room.

'We are going outside today.' Karlie said, unbuckling Taylor's belt and laying her on the ground.

'What are you doing?' Taylor shrieked.

'Dressing you.' Karlie deadpanned, taking off Taylor's kitten themed pajama pants and putting black woolen tights on.

'I don't want to go outside.' Taylor growled.

'We are going outside.' Karlie repeated, ignoring the protests as she continued dressing the musician.

'Lets go.' Karlie said, after having wrapped Taylor in a thick light blue woolen coat and had put on a knitted white beanie.

'Fine.' Taylor groaned, sitting nervously in her chair as Karlie pushed her out of the door of her apartment.

'Where are we going?' Taylor asked.

'Anywhere you want to go.' Karlie shrugged, fastening the buttons on her own coat and pushing Taylor in the elevator.

'Can we go to Washington Square Park?' Taylor asked shyly.

'Yes we can.' Karlie smiled, stepping out of the elevator.

'You okay Taylor?' Karlie asked, seeing Taylor gripping the armrest of her chair tight.

'I haven't been out in a while.' Taylor whispered.

'I know, but this will be good.' Karlie reassured her.

'I hope so.'

'It will.' 

~~~~~

Reaching Washington Square Park, they walked around. Karlie bought two bagels with cream cheese, handing one to Taylor. Who for the first time in weeks ate something without protest.

Quietly sitting next to each other, a soft melody started to play from afar, making Taylor perch up from her slumped position. Moving her head to locate the sound.

Having found the location, she started rolling away from the bench Karlie was sitting on.

'Taylor wait!' She heard Karlie shout. Nonetheless she pushed herself further.

Reaching the destination, she softly smiled. There under the small arc was her friend and fellow composer Yann Tiersen, sitting behind the grand piano. Playing his most known piece: 'Comptine d'un autre été, l'après-midi'. 

Listening breathlessly to her friend, feeling all the notes hit her. She silently cried, realizing she had missed music so much.

'Taylor.' Karlie whispered, slightly out of breath.

'You hear that. That slight elevation when he falls into the coda. Brilliant.' Taylor whispered as Yann finished his piece. Looking up he saw Taylor.

Making his way towards her, she opened his arms for him to embrace.

'Yann.' Taylor sighed, wrapping her arms around the man's back.

'Taylor. I'm so glad to see you.' He whispered.

'I didn't know you still played here.' Taylor said.

'I do. Everyday.' He smiled.

'Would you mind?' Taylor asked sheepishly.

'It would be an honor.' He grinned.

'Ladies and gentleman, I would like to announce the magical Taylor Swift.' He shouted towards the viewers.

'Karlie.' Taylor whispered.

'Of course.' Karlie smiled, following Taylor towards the piano and helping her sit properly behind it.

'Thank you.' Taylor smiled, setting her fingers on the ivory keys and taking in a deep breath.

As she pressed the first key, a big smile formed on her lips. Looking towards Karlie, who was smiling even bigger, she felt her heart flutter.

Suddenly words formed in her mouth and before she knew it she was singing.

'But this is gonna take me down. She's so tall and handsome as hell, she's so bad but she does it so well.' She sung, looking at Karlie again.

'I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is. Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress starring at the sunset babe.'

'Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend.'

'Wildest dreams.' She continued, all while looking at Karlie.

'Wildest dreams.' She finished hitting the last note, suddenly her foot hitting the pedal. 

'Oh my God.' She screamed as a massive applause roared through the crowd.

'Taylor what's wrong.' Karlie panicked, walking to Taylor.

'I-I, my foot.' Taylor stammered, tears forming in her eyes as she showed Karlie the movement.

Karlie squatted down. Taking Taylor's legs in her hands, squeezing them hard.

'Ouch Karlie, why did you do that.' Taylor yelled, before realizing what just happened.

'Oh my God.' She cried, her hands covering her face.

'Stand up.' Karlie ordered, wrapping her arms under Taylor's and hoisting her up.

'Now slowly step forward.' Karlie whispered, looking at Taylor's feet.

Taylor took a deep breath, slowly lifting her foot up and setting it down in front of her.

She cried and those cries turned into sobs as she stepped further and further.

'Okay enough, we don't want you to get tired.' Karlie whispered, helping Taylor in her wheelchair.

'I'm dreaming. Pinch me.' Taylor stammered, looking at her wiggling her toes.

'You are not.' Karlie reassured her, tucking a strand of Taylor's hair behind her ear.

'In my wildest dreams I couldn't wish for a better early birthday present.' Taylor cried.

'Not even this.' Karlie smiled, kissing Taylor on her cheek.

'In my wildest dreams I couldn't wish for a better early birthday present.' Taylor repeated, grinning widely.

'You dork.' Karlie smiled, kissing her on her nose and pushing Taylor out of the park.

'This is gonna be one hell of a birthday.' Taylor smiled, looking up starring into Karlie's bright green eyes.

'The best one ever.' Karlie chuckled, smiling as she saw the musician kick her legs like a newborn baby.


	2. Chapter 2

'Karlie is everything ready?' Taylor shouted through the apartment from the hallway, where she was waiting for her family to arrive.

'Everything is ready, you name it I've got it.' Karlie said, walking into the hallway with a little box in her hand.

'What's that?' Taylor asked eagerly, wheeling towards the blonde nurse.

'This is your birthday present.' Karlie smiled, kneeling down so she was on Taylor's level.

'I wanted to give you something that would remind you to always keep going and never give up.' Karlie explained handing the nave blue box with white bow on top to Taylor.

'Hey don't cry, you are going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of that.' Karlie smiled softly, taking the box out of Taylor's shaking hand and laying it on her lap.

A loud sob escaped from Taylor's lips.

'I felt that.' Taylor cried.

'I know and you are going to keep feeling that forever and always.' Karlie said gently, wiping the tears from Taylor's cheeks.

'You gonna open that?' Karlie chuckled.

'Yeah.' Taylor stuttered, taking the box from her lap, slowly taking off the ribbon with her slender fingers.

Taking off the lid, she gasped from seeing what's inside. 

'Karlie wow, I mean just wow. It's so amazing. You didn't have to do this.' Taylor muttered, starring at the pendant lying on the white satin cloth coating the inside.

'It's a tabono. The African symbol for persistence, I thought you might need a little reminder of how many you have of that.' Karlie explained.

'May I?' She questioned hesitantly.

'Please.' Taylor smiled, letting Karlie take the necklace and put it on her.

'Happy birthday.' She whispered, pressing a chaste kiss on the musician's cheek.

'Thank you.' Taylor blushed, taking the pendant between her fingers and looking at it from up close.

The sound of the bell ringing made both woman look at the door.

'You ready?' Karlie asked grinning.

'Ready.' Taylor affirmed her, smiling softly.

'You know the drill, we have rehearsed for a reason' Karlie smirked at Taylor who patiently sat in her chair waiting for Karlie to open the door. 

Karlie walked to the door and opened it seeing her clients parents and brother standing in the doorway. 

'Karlie dear it's great to see you, how are you doing?' Andrea asked, wrapping the nurse in a bear hug.

'I'm good Mrs. Swift. How have you been?' Karlie asked politely.

'Karlie, please call me Andrea.' Andrea said, chuckling.

'I will. Please make yourself comfortable.' Karlie gestured to the family.

'Taylor sweetheart.' Andrea smiled, seeing her daughter sit in her chair by the stairs with Meredith and Olivia now resting on her lap.

'Hey mom.' Taylor greeted grinning.

'You look so much better. Where did the tube go? Are you eating again?' Andrea quick fired to her daughter.

'She is, she's also playing again.' Karlie said proudly, walking over to Taylor, who was setting the cats next to the wheelchair, making them meow for attention.

'Playing again, that's amazing Pumpkin.' Scott smiled from behind his wife.

'This is so amazing. Taylor I'm going to hug you extra tight now.' Andrea exclaimed, slowly advancing towards her daughter.

'Karlie.' Taylor said, taking the nurses hand in hers. Signaling she needed help.

Karlie nodded, taking both of Taylor's hands in hers.

'What are you two doing? Taylor what's going on?' Andrea panicked.

'Nothing mom, everything is fine. I'm just going to give you a bear hug.' Taylor smiled, setting her feet on the ground and standing up.

'GOD Thank you!' Andrea cried, running towards her daughter and taking her in her arms.

'Scott, Austin get your asses over here. It's a miracle, God thank you.' Andrea sobbed in Taylor's arms.

Taylor looked forward seeing her father and brother standing frozen in the hallway, looking at her with tears in both of their eyes all while her mother continued to sob. Yet the scene unfolding in front of her seemed trivial all she could think of was the fact that she could feel Karlie move her hands away from her hands and being place on both sides of her waist.

Making her shiver tremendously.

'I think it's time for her to sit down or she might not make it to the end of the night.' Karlie suggested.

'Of course, please sweetheart sit down.' Andrea smiled, tears still present in her eyes, although releasing her grip from around her daughter's neck.

Karlie hurriedly moved to stand in front of Taylor, catching her before she fell forward on the ground, not realizing how tired she had become from just standing for a few minutes.

'Thank you.' Taylor breathed, resting her head against Karlie's shoulder.

'It's okay, I got you.' Karlie whispered, setting Taylor back in her chair.

'Lets go to the kitchen, Taylor made truffle fettuccini and I made some gluten and dairy free cookies for desert.' Karlie smiled, pushing Taylor towards the kitchen followed by her family.

For her birthday, Taylor had wanted a simple dinner with her loved ones: her mother, her father, her brother and Karlie.

And there she was enjoying her time with the people she loved, sitting around the dinning table having lots of laughs and giggles.

Suddenly Andrea handed everyone a glass of champagne.

'A toast to my dearest daughter Taylor, Pumpkin we love you with all of our hearts. We'll cherish you until we will wither away, we'll support you until the end of time. We love you, so much. Remember that.' Scott said,  heffing his glass.

'Cheers.' Andrea and Scott said smiling, heffing her glass as well.

'Cheers.' Austin, Karlie and Taylor replied.

As Taylor set the glass to her lips it was taking from her hands by slender fingers belonging to a certain blonde nurse.

'Karlie.' Taylor whimpered.

'No, no. You can't have any alcohol. It will mess up your stomach due to your medication. Take this.' Karlie said, handing her a glass of sparkling apple juice.

'Ugh, when can I stop taking those.' Taylor grunted, taking the glass nonetheless.

'Once you have finished physical therapy.' Karlie hummed, stroking the nape of her neck softly.

'I don't need physical therapy, I can walk.' Taylor protested, pushing her chair back and so making Karlie jump back.

'Taylor.' Andrea warned.

'I'm going to show you I can walk.' Taylor said, dismissing her mother's warning.

Standing up, she lifted her shaking leg up and put it down. Grinning when she took another step.

'You see there is nothing to w-worry.' Taylor stopped talking feeling her legs give out.

'Karlie!' She screamed, seeing the ground come closer to her.

Just inches from reaching the hard granite floor of the kitchen, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

'I got you, I got you.' Karlie whispered, placing her hand under the back of Taylor's head, supporting it, while her other hand sneaked up higher on her back.

Taylor sobbed, her hands clasping around Karlie's neck, holding on for dear life.

'It's okay, I got you. I won't let go.' Karlie assured her.

'I want to go to bed.' Taylor muttered embarrassedly.

'Yeah sure.' Karlie said, obeying her clients wishes.

'I guess this is the end of tonight?' Andrea wondered.

'Yeah, she's tired. I'm going to bring her to bed.' Karlie said, helping Taylor back in her chair.

'We'll let ourself out. Goodnight sweetheart.' Andrea smiled gently, kissing her daughter goodbye.

'Night Pumpkin.' Scott followed, kissing her as well.

'Bye sis. Take care.' Austin finished, squeezing Taylor's hand reassuringly.

'You okay?' Karlie asked.

'Just take me to bed.' Taylor ordered.

'I will.' Karlie nodded, pushing Taylor to the stairs and setting her on the elevator.

~~~~~

'Do you need anything else?' Karlie asked after having helped Taylor change and lay her in bed.

'No.' Taylor whispered.

'Okay, you know what to do when you need me. Goodnight Taylor.' Karlie said, kissing the musician on her forehead, before leaving the bedroom.

As she turned off the lights and closed the door, Taylor let out a soft muffled cry. slapping her arms on the blanket covering her frail body.

She continued to cry for the remainder of the night and when she did finally fall asleep, she dreamed a dreadful dream. 

~~~~~

'Do I really have to do physical therapy?' Taylor questioned, sitting in her workout clothes at the dinner table as Karlie sat a bowl of oatmeal in front of her.

'Yes.' Karlie simply said.

'I don't understand. I can walk.' Taylor huffed, taking some oatmeal with her spoon and letting it fall back in the bowl.

'Because you lost all your muscle mass and we need to get that back.' Karlie explained, sitting beside her client.

'Don't play with your food.' Karlie scolded.

'Sorry.' Taylor muttered.

'How did you sleep?'

'Good.' Taylor responded.

'You sure?' Karlie questioned, raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

'Yeah.' Taylor shrugged.

'Taylor please don't lie to me.' Karlie whispered.

'I didn't sleep.' Taylor finally answered.

'Okay. Do you want to take a sleeping pill again?' Karlie asked.

'No I'll be okay.' 

'Okay. Now eat your breakfast, you'll need it soon for therapy.' Karlie smiled.

'Fine.' Taylor huffed, taking a bite from the vegan oatmeal.

'I swear you cooking for me has ruined my palette.' Taylor groaned.

'It's good for you, now hush or I'll feed you.' Karlie said sternly.

'Nurse I'm tired could you help me please.' Taylor teased.

Karlie shook her head, chuckling as she took the spoon and started feeding Taylor little spoonfuls of oatmeal.

'All done.' Karlie smiled, wiping Taylor's mouth with a napkin.

'Thank you.' Taylor grinned smugly.

'Now lets get your coat on and go to the gym.' Karlie grinned, earning a loud groan from the musician as a response.

~~~~~

'Okay Taylor, five more times then you can take five.' Her therapist Jesse said.

'Okay.' Taylor pants tiredly, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Wheezing she pushed the metal plate her feet were strapped on to, away from her.

'Great job Taylor.' Jesse smiled, releasing Taylor's feet from the leg press and helping her sit up, squeezing her thigh, making the musician shiver.

Looking up she saw Karlie brows furrow from the therapists action.

'So you see these are all the exercises she can do for the first month with every week an increase of weight.' Jesse explained to Karlie looking at Taylor, who was strapped in a harness that was suspended to the sealing on a railway as she was doing calf raises on her own.

'Okay, so three times a week we come here and do these and if everything works out well she can start with the anti-gravity treadmill next month?' Karlie questioned, looking at Jesse with suspicious eyes.

'Yes she can, but she has to go three times a week.' Jesse said.

'Guys I'm done.' Taylor wheezed, hanging forward in her harness.

'That's really good Taylor, we have one last thing and then you can go home.' Jesse said, walking to Taylor and moving her from the little elevation towards the middle of the gym.

'Okay what I want you to do is squat down.' Jesse explained as he placed his hands on Taylor's waist, guiding her until a certain point.

'Until here.' He said, when Taylor reached 30 degrees in-flexion of her knees, squeezing her in her sides.

Karlie looked at the scene with an annoyed looked plastered on her face. Seeing the man lower his hands placing them on Taylor's hips.

'Jesse, I heard a phone ring.' Karlie blurted out as the man was about to go even lower.

'I didn't hear anything.' Jesse said looking at the blonde nurse.

'I swear, I heard something.' Karlie protested.

'Okay, here take over.' He said leaving Taylor hanging.

Karlie hurried over, placing her hands on Taylor's sides.

'Idiot.' Karlie huffed, helping Taylor up.

'He has no right to touch you like that, filthy pig.' Karlie yell-whispered

'I-I don't want him as my therapist anymore.' Taylor stammered.

'You want to stop?' Karlie asked.

'Yes please.' Taylor said.

'Okay.' Karlie smiled gently. She made sure Taylor was secured before collecting her wheelchair.

'I want you to hold on to me while I take this off, Okay?' Karlie questioned.

Taylor nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Karlie's neck.

'Now we take this.' A loud click was heard.

'And this.' Another click following.

'And that's it.' Karlie said, undoing the harness from Taylor's torso.

After that Karlie wrapped her arms around Taylor's waist, guiding her to sit in her chair.

'You can let go now.' Karlie whispered.

'What if I don't want to?' Taylor whispered back.

'Then you don't.' Karlie smiled, seeing Taylor lift her head to look at her.

'Then I won't.' Taylor assured her, leaning closer, her lips almost touching Karlie's.

'Taylor.' Karlie sighed, resting her forehead against Taylor's

'Karlie.' Taylor reciprocated.

'I-I.' Karlie stuttered.

Taylor slowly put her hands around Karlie's neck, moving even closer.

'I didn't hear any phone.' Jesse voice boomed through the space interrupting the women as he walked back in the gym.

'Must have been something else.' Karlie shrugged moving behind Taylor, who was nervously holding onto her hand. The man's presence making her nervous.

'You done already?' Jesse questioned her, walking closer.

Taylor squeezed Karlie's hand even tighter.

'Yes she is. I'm taking her home and we'll continue the sessions there.' Karlie said, rubbing her clients hand softly and lovingly with the pad of her thumb.

'You don't have the supplies and you aren't even qualified to give therapy.' Jesse snapped.

'We'll get the supplies and I'm qualified, thank you very much.' Karlie sneered, pushing Taylor towards the exit, past the perverted therapist.

'You okay Tay?' Karlie asked helping Taylor in the bus waiting for her.

'Yes, thank you for standing up for me.' Taylor mumbled looking out of the window.

'I'll always be there for you Taylor.' Karlie said, taking Taylor's hand in hers. Looking at her in the reflection of the window seeing a small smile present on the musician's lips.

'Where to miss?' The driver asked.

'155 Franklin Street.' Karlie smiled.

~~~~~

'Karlie.' Taylor yawned lying on the couch in her cats onesie.

'Yeah.' Karlie asked, walking to the couch with Taylor's pills and a cup of water; sitting down.

'Can we watch a movie?' Taylor questioned, pushing her upper body up, trying to get herself in a sitting position.

'Sure, but first you take your medicine.' Karlie said, handing her the pills and cup.

'Okay. What do you want to watch?' Karlie asked, taking the cup back from Taylor.

'Carol.' Taylor grinned sheepishly.

'Carol?' Karlie smiled inquisitively.

'The music is really good.' Taylor tried.

'Sure.' Karlie chuckled, putting the dvd in and sitting back on the couch. Taylor soon cuddled into her side, her head resting on her chest.

Karlie kicked off her adidas superstars and putting her feet on the Ottoman. Wrapping her arm around Taylor's shoulder, taking Taylor's hand that was playing with the necklace and slowly rubbing it with the pad of her thumb.

As the movie started and the first note filled the musician's and nurse's ears Taylor grasped onto Karlie's hand.

Looking down Karlie saw how Taylor had closed her eyes nodding with her head to the music. Smiling she continued watching.

As the movie progressed and they reached the scene were Carol and Therese are laying in the bed together, Karlie looks down at Taylor whose eyes are open now and are looking up at the nurse.

'Taylor?' Karlie stuttered.

'Yes Karlie?' Taylor questioned.

'What are we?' Karlie asked unsure.

'We are whatever you want us to be.' Taylor simply said.

'I want us to be more than just one kiss.' Karlie admitted, leaning closer towards the musician.

'Than we'll be more than just one kiss.' Taylor whispered. And as Carol and Therese's lips locked for the first time so did Taylor and Karlie's. 

Karlie cupped Taylor's cheek, swiping the musician's bottom lip with her tongue, her hands moving down now pulling her on top of her, their body's pressed together.

Now reaching Taylor's butt, she squeezed it firmly. 

'Oh.' Taylor gasped, shooting away from Karlie's lips.

'Are you okay?' Karlie asked worried.

'Muscle cramp.' Taylor whimpered, resting her head in the crook of Karlie's neck.

'I'm sorry.' Karlie cooed, rubbing Taylor's butt with her hand.

'This is so weird.' Taylor giggled.

'Not at all, muscle cramp is a common symptom for muscle loss.' Karlie explained.

'Look at you being all medical.' Taylor hummed, kissing Karlie's pulse point.

'I can be as medical as you want.' Karlie smiled, squeezing Taylor's butt again.

'Ow Karlie.' Taylor scolded, slapping the nurse on her shoulder.

'Will you be my girlfriend?' Karlie blurted out.

'Well.' Taylor contemplated, taping her chin with her pointer finger.

'What?' Karlie asked afraid.

'You have to get rid of those horrendous with puppies covered scrubs. You can keep the kittens but the puppies have to go.' Taylor said, smiling cheekily.

'Whatever you want sweetheart.' Karlie smiled.

'Then I'll be your girlfriend.' Taylor smiled kissing Karlie on her lips.

'I love you.' Taylor whispered, snuggling closer to Karlie.

'I love you too.' Karlie smiled, kissing Taylor on the top of her head.

~~~~~

'I can't Karlie, it hurts, please can I stop.' Taylor panted, hanging in her harness.

'5 more and you get a kiss.' Karlie smiled, helping Taylor back in position.

'I swear you are going to go shower with me once we get home.' Taylor groaned, doing her squats while Karlie supported her by holding onto her sides.

'3, 2, 1.' Karlie counted down.

'Thank God.' Taylor wheezed, falling into her girlfriends arms.

'You did it babe! 100 squats, I'm so proud of you!' Karlie cheered, peppering her girlfriends sweaty face with kisses.

It had been 2 months since their first kiss and Taylor was slowly recovering in the safe environment that was her home. Karlie had been there every step of the way. Pushing her protesting girlfriend to the limit, showing her who truly was the persistent one.

'You forgot a spot.' Taylor grinned, pouting her lips.

'How could I.' Karlie chuckled, pressing her lips on Taylor's.

'I got a surprise for you.' Karlie smiled, breaking from the kiss.

'Really, what?' Taylor asked eagerly.

'Well, you have been doing so well the last month and you have gained 4 pounds in muscle mass. So I think you are ready to walk.' Karlie smiled.

'Really?' Taylor questioned bewildered.

'Really, that is why I got this.' Karlie smiled, showing Taylor a treadmill with a massive casing surrounding it.

'What's that?' Taylor questioned bewildered.

'It's an anti-gravity treadmill. It will make it easier for you to learn how to walk again.' Karlie smiled.

'I love you.' Taylor grinned.

'You want to try it out?' Karlie questioned.

'Of course I want to try it out.' Taylor deadpanned.

'Okay lets go.' Karlie smiled, taking the brake from the rope holding Taylor up and sliding her to the treadmill. She unhooked the harness and helped Taylor on the treadmill. Wrapping her in the bubble like construction.

'Okay now we turn it on. and put it on 5% of your bodyweight pressing on your legs. We will increase it every week until you can walk an hour on 100%.' Karlie explained, putting the machine on.

'Haha, this feels weird.' Taylor giggled, feeling the machine fill with air and tighten around her legs.

'How does it feel?' Karlie asked setting the speed on a 3 mile pace.

'Slow and steady.' Karlie smiled, waiting for the answer.

'It feels good, strange but good.' Taylor grinned.

'I'm glad, ten minutes and then you can take a shower and yes with me.' Karlie grinned.

'I love you.' Taylor smiled.

'I love you too.' Karlie smiled.

~~~~~

Weeks turned into months, winter into spring and spring into summer. The only thing Taylor did next to therapy was write music, compose music and listen to Karlie's favorite piece: Swan Lake and in particular Karlie's favorite part the opening scene.

Now she was sitting on her chair at the side of the stage, waiting for the concert hall to fill up.

Nervous as she was, she couldn't wait to start to show her girlfriend what she had in store for her.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Carnegie Hall presents you the magical Taylor Swift.' A loud voice spoke filling the hall. All murmurs quieted down, while Taylor stood up walking on stage and receiving many applause while doing so.

Sitting down behind the grand piano, she moved towards the microphone.

'The last 9 months have been a rollercoaster, I lost my ability to walk, I lost my will to compose, I almost lost my will to live. But there has been a constant factor in my life that kept me going, supported me through it all and was there for me when I needed her the most. My girlfriend Karlie.' Taylor spoke, looking at her girlfriend sitting on the front row, giving her a warm and bright sunshiny smile.

'She showed me what is was like to live again, how to love and how to never give up. So for you my love and for this day, your 25th birthday I made you something to remind you of what you taught me. To show persistence and while doing so achieve what you want to achieve and in my case that was how to walk again. So thank you my sunshine for being persistent in helping me to learn how to walk again. I love you.' Taylor concluded, blowing a kiss to Karlie who caught it and put her hand on her heart, mouthing the same words Taylor had just said.

'Here we go.' Taylor whispered to herself, setting her fingers on the keys.

Pressing them the room was filled with dark notes, showing pain, misery, no hope and sorrow. Taylor fought to keep her tears from escaping as she progressed to the middle of her piece, that was still dark and heavy, but showing promise of better times.

Eventually she reached the higher notes, giving the picture of love, friendship, hope, promises and persistence . Hitting the last note, she could feel a tear spill from her eyes. Her hands falling in her lap, she sobbed.

Hands wrapped around her as the applause roared through the hall.

'Karlie.' Taylor sobbed, turning around and looking her girlfriend in the eyes.

'Marry me.' Karlie exclaimed.

'What!' Taylor sniffled. 

'Marry me!' Karlie smiled, cupping Taylor's cheeks.

'Yes!' Taylor cried, wrapping her arms around Karlie's waist.

'I love you.' Karlie now cried too.

'I love you too!' Taylor grinned, kissing Karlie on her lips.


End file.
